


Fuck Me Like You Hate Me (Songfic)

by thelastsaiyanking



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rough Sex, Yaoi, well this got weird quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastsaiyanking/pseuds/thelastsaiyanking
Summary: Sometimes, willpower isn't enough to resist temptation. Sometimes, even the strongest have to cave to their cravings.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Fuck Me Like You Hate Me (Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Fuck Me Like You Hate Me (Seether)
> 
> First time writing a fanfiction :D Thought I'd try writing a sweet love story for my fav couple, Kakaveg....but this is what was came out. Not going to examine that too closely :/  
> Anyways, would appreciate any comments! Very open to advice/criticism :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Seether, much to my dismay.

Fuck Me Like You Hate Me

You could've been the real one (god only knows)  
You could've been the one enough for me

Strong hands ripped his shirt off before one closed harshly around his throat. He gasped for breath as the large fist squeezed shut, feeling the second hand undoing the front of his pants. He had worn tight blue jeans and a black t-shirt that evening, hoping to be inconspicuous in the quiet, industrial north side of West City. 

His hands instinctively rose up to grasp the wrist on his neck, when a sharp punch snapped his neck to the left.  
Blood trickled from his lower lip, and he struggled to blink away the stars in his vision. 

The room slowly returned to view; the dimly lit basement with crumbling brick walls and a cold cement floor. An incandescent light bulb struggled and failed to properly illuminate the room, casting a weak glow over the only furniture, a small unmade bed.

He shivered as his pants were roughly pulled down to his ankles. The hand around his throat moved to grab his hip in a punishing grasp, and spun him to face the wall.

His breathing accelerated, the harsh sounds of his panting cutting through the silence in the building. A forceful tug of his hips backwards bowed him over, while a broad hand grabbed a fistful of his long, thick hair. Pain lanced through him, his hair mercilessly yanked as the man shoved his face into the brick. 

“Yes…this is a good look for you.” The deep voice rumbled the words, and he felt his body react to the noise. Heat began to pool in his stomach, causing him to sway slightly, trying to push his body back against the tall form standing there. 

Shivers began to rack his frame again as he waited for the next blow, the next touch….the tall, broad human likely guessed that he loved the anticipation as much as the act itself, and was using it against him. 

You could've been the free one, the broken down and sick one  
Had enough of this vacant life

“Don’t move.” His hair was released as the man backed away from him. Fear and excitement coursed through him as he stood motionless while the man’s eyes traced over his muscular, defined body. He squeezed his eyes shut in shame, knowing how wanton he likely appeared, bent over and waiting to be fucked.

But Kami, he needed it. Needed it so badly that he had stolen one of Bulma’s new ki-collars, and put it on himself before walking into the dingy basement. He had never tried one on before, and had been shocked but how feeble he felt, how unbalanced. 

But it was the only way to get what he needed…to fulfill the fantasies that had taken over his life. His adrenaline spiked as he waited in the silence, senses heightened as he fought the urge to stand upright. 

He heard movement behind him, and a sudden shock of pain shot up his spine as the burly man brought a hard slap down across his ass. He began to raise his head from the wall, and a second spank quickly followed the first. 

“I told you, don’t move.”

The spanking continued, growing in ferocity until his ass was glowing red and his knees were shaking from the onslaught. The pain should have been unpleasant, but the hard cock that bounced against his abdomen with each slap proved otherwise.

A sudden shove to the side tripped him up, his ankles still tangled in his jeans. His pants were ripped away, as the large man flipped him onto his back on the cold floor.  
His ankles were caught and brought high over his head, bending his lean body into a deep fold. His cock, heavy and red, seemed to mock him as it twitched helplessly only inches from his face. 

His breath caught as he saw the man’s face clearly for the first time, partially obscured with a thick beard and heavy eyebrows. So unlike the handsome face of the one he craved, the one he wanted to be holding him down and fucking him senseless…

You come around when you find me faithless  
You come around when you find me faceless!

The man smirked at his face, reddened by the pressure of his own legs against his chest, and dipped low between his spread legs. The saiyan felt his mouth gape open as a hot, pointed tongue began to lap at his body.

Frantic, desperate gasps shuddered out of him as the hot, wet tongue pushed and prodded at his most intimate area. The man began to fuck his tongue in out of his entrance, causing his mind to go blank as he writhed in ecstasy from the sensation.

He never thought it would feel this good, so good, oh Kami.

He was getting lightheaded, panting and moaning while bent into the contorted shape the man had chosen, and felt his hands shaking in anticipation and need as they grasped helplessly on the hard cement. 

More, he needed more. 

Fuck me like you hate me  
Dig it up and tear it down

As if on cue, the tongue suddenly stopped and a blunt finger began to circle his entrance. His eyes squeezed shut, allowing an image to clearly form in his mind.

He imaged the piercing dark eyes of the only other living saiyan, staring at him from between his splayed legs. His cock twitched and heat clenched in his stomach at the image, and a whimper slipped through his lips. Gods, what he would give to have those strong, battle tested hands grabbing his body, that perfect body pressed up against his…

“A-aah!” The finger surged into him, forcefully impaling him with the thick digit. Without hesitation, it began to plunge in and out of his body, driving all thought from his mind. Pain and pleasure mixed together in a perfect dance as he shuddered from the onslaught of stimulation. 

A second finger quickly joined the first, and the speed increased further. He could feel the clench in his belly tighten, and moaned as his orgasm approached.  
Without warning, the fingers pulled free and his was flipped over onto his stomach.

“Not so fast, we’ve just begun…” 

Callused hands pulled his hips up, and a coarse pillow was shoved under his hips. A hand moved underneath his body and roughly squeezed the base of his rigid flesh. 

“You cum when I tell you to.”

He shook his head, bothered by how the voice didn’t match the face he was seeing in his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine it was the strong saiyan kneeing behind him, pressing his cock against his entrance…

Fuck me like you hate me  
Dig it up and hold me out

The man pushed away and walked around to his head, pulling both of his hands up from the floor. He felt a sudden cold metal touch his skin as handcuffs closed around each wrist. The handcuffs were chained to the base of the wall, and fear shivered down his spine as he realized he didn’t know if he could break free from them with the ki collar on.

What was he doing? This wasn’t right, he should never have come – his body froze suddenly as he felt the spongy tip of the man’s cock prodding at his backside. “I-I need to leave” he stuttered, trying to pull at the chain feebly. 

A dark laugh responded, and hands seized his hips with an iron grip. The cock plunged forwards, spearing into the saiyan’s virgin body. He screamed, trying to move away from the man, but the heavy body leaned forward, pinning his chest and head to the cold floor.

Fuck me like you hate me  
I love the sound when you come undone

The meaty cock began to fuck in and out of him, moving slowly deeper into his heat with every penetration. Moans began to pour from his mouth as the man thrust deeply into the weakened saiyan, the pain causing a rush of pleasure to wash over him. The man’s heavy balls slapped against his own, and his cock throbbed against the pillow beneath him.

His feet braced desperately on the floor as he pushed his ass up into the air, wanting more of the punishing cock. The man grunted as he pounded into the prone body, releasing his hips in order to bury his hands in the long shocks of the saiyan’s hair.

His head was shoved against the cold floor, and his shoulder burned as the cuffs pulled his arms away from his body at a rough angle. The man’s coarse beard tickled the side of his neck before teeth bit sharply down on his flesh, leaving a series of deep purple marks along his pale skin. 

Sweat dripped down his thighs, pooling on the back of his knees as the large man stopped to adjust the position of his hips. A sharp jab of the cock at a new angle caused white lightning to shoot across his eyes, and a hoarse scream broke free from his throat. Clearly satisfied, the man began to target the same spot with harsh, irregular thrusts, causing the saiyan to beg for release in half-coherent whimpers.

“You want to cum? Tell me that you’re a slut."

“I-I’m a-a slut” Eyes squeezed shut, the words barely audible over the slapping of flesh. 

“Louder.”

“I’m a slut! Please!” 

“Louder!”

“AAHHH I'M A FUCKING SLUT!”

With that, the pace of the thrusting increased even further, and the man leaned over to whisper into the saiyan’s ear, “You may cum”.

A shudder tore through him as the words unleashed a cascade of lust in him. His hips began to piston back onto the hard cock behind him while he panted frantically. His cuffed hands scrabbled on the floor, desperate to find purchase. 

An image flashed into his mind, of the last spar last week. He had pinned the other saiyan, and had his face inches from the other’s neck. He had smelled the other’s musky scent, had felt his hard, firm body under his own…the powerful heat emanating from the other, scorching him...he had desperately wanted to pull him close and kiss him until they were both gasping for air, wanted to have him fuck him just like this…

Fireworks exploded as his body clenched around the large cock inside of him, and he felt his release shudder from him in a burning wave of pleasure. His mouth opened in ecstasy as he mouthed the name of the other saiyan, the one who had been haunting his dreams for months. 

You could've been the next one (god only knows)  
You could've been the one to comprehend me

The one who would never want him the way he wanted him. The one who would be disgusted to know the horrible thoughts he harboured about him. 

The man pulled free from his body and quickly moved to stand in front of the restrained saiyan. With a loud grunt, the man jerked wildly on his rigid cock and gasped as hot liquid splattered across the saiyan’s face. 

The man slumped back against the wall before walking over to the bed and collapsing. The saiyan blinked, trying to wipe the liquid away from his eyes with his limited range of motion. A movement from the bed, and a small key landed on the floor in front of him. 

Partially numb hands fumbled to unlock the handcuffs, and he sat up slowly. A glance revealed that the man was already fast asleep, with his large frame sprawled across the bed.

A hollow feeling filled the saiyan, replacing the pleasure he had felt earlier. 

You could've been the only one, the broken down and sick one  
You could've been the one who I lie with

Shaky hands slowly rose to his neck, and carefully opened the clasp of the ki-collar. Ki washed through him in a welcome wave of warmth, but the cold pit in his stomach only dropped deeper. 

He slowly stood in the dim light, hands hanging by his sides. He grabbed his pants off the floor and pulled them on, not bothering with his ruined shirt. With slow, heavy steps, he walked over to the bed and picked up the half-full bottle of whiskey lying there.

He stared straight ahead, not seeing the dusty brick wall in front of him, but the horrified, disgusted look the other saiyan would give him if he could see him now. 

You come around when you finally face this  
You come around when you find me faceless!

His free hand slowly rose to place two fingers on his forehead, and a second later he stared into the cool darkness of the forest near his home. 

He would not be returning to his warm house tonight, where his faithful wife waited. A hand twisted the cap off of the whiskey, and he brought the bottle to his lips.

Maybe this would help.

The broken down and sick one  
Remnant of a vacant life


End file.
